


Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The light touch of Mark’s hand on Jack’s shoulder had come and gone far too quickly for the Irishman’s liking. He wasn’t exactly sure as to why he had liked it in the first place. Perhaps the initial moment of brief warmth in the chilly room was simply comforting; although, it did feel a lot more than strictly platonic. It felt… intimate. A gentle, reassuring gesture that acted as a reminder that Jack was not sat alone amongst near-strangers; in a way, he was.





	

The light touch of Mark’s hand on Jack’s shoulder had come and gone far too quickly for the Irishman’s liking. He wasn’t exactly sure as to why he had liked it in the first place. Perhaps the initial moment of brief warmth in the chilly room was simply comforting; although, it did feel a lot more than strictly platonic. It felt… intimate. A gentle, reassuring gesture that acted as a reminder that Jack was not sat alone amongst near-strangers; in a way, he was.

The two friends were both at a casual get-together – someone who was closer friends with Mark had planned it as an impromptu reunion. Currently, they were sat amongst a handful of Mark’s old friends from before he had moved – Jack, quite literally, knew none of them, nor heard about any of them. Jack took the seat that was closest to the doorway, Mark pressed close against him to make enough room for everyone to sit.

Perhaps Jack had enjoyed the touch because it proved that Mark still had him in mind, no matter who he was around. Or maybe he was explaining who you were to his friends, dumbass. Wanting to cease dwelling upon the small gesture, Jack turned his attention to the conversation, silently wishing he was paying attention earlier, knowing that it would have helped quite a lot to figure out which Dan was talking. (The only difference he knew about the two was that one shared an apartment with a guy named Phil while the other was in a band of sorts.)

Sipping at the juice in his plastic cup (he had decided, out of pity, to stay sober for Mark’s sake, knowing that the half-Korean couldn’t drink, or else he would die), he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him in close to the owner – Mark’s – side. Jack felt his body go tense for a brief second; his frame relaxed after the initial shock had gone away.

“You okay?” Mark’s deep voice filled his ears, the low rumble making Jack shiver and his heart stutter, his voice quivering as he heard the evident concern behind the words.

“’Course,” Jack whispered back shakily, flitting his gaze over to the rest of the group, far too occupied in their own conversations to see this little interaction. “Why do you ask?”

“You tensed, is all.” Jack mentally cursed himself – the last thing he needed was to ruin Mark’s night by making him get all worried. “Just wanted to check and make sure everything was hunky-dory, y’know?”

“Thanks,” Jack whispered with a forced smile, gently bumping his forehead against Mark’s playfully. The other man laughed at his antics, promptly turning back to rejoin the conversation, his arm leaving Jack’s shoulders. Jack silently wished for the warmth to return, kind of missing the physical contact.

Stop it, his brain chided, seemingly annoyed with the rest of his thoughts. Stop being needy for at least one night. You’re killing me.

Just as he was going to get up and get some more juice, the warmth returned, around his waist now; a firm hand pulled him into Mark’s side, where he was held almost protectively. Jack, against his will, tensed up once again, the comforting action still foreign to him. However, Mark didn’t address it this time; he didn’t speak any words to Jack, simply continuing the conversation that he was having with the man across from him. Doing his best to keep his nerves down, Jack sipped at his empty cup, his hands beginning to tremble.

Then his worst nightmare happened.

There was more warmth being pressed against his body, except it was now on top one of his trembling hands that rested on this thighs. He shifted over his gaze, his heart stuttering upon seeing Mark’s hand on top of his, his eyes going wide as he watched honey fingers slide their way in between his pale ones.

Mark must have seen the expression on his face, as he went to move his hand away. Jack didn’t think all too much as he quickly turned his hand upward and captured Mark’s fingers between his once again. His grip was tight, probably a little too tight, but Jack didn’t care. He was tired of the warmth leaving; it may have been unexpected, but it sure as hell wasn’t unwanted.

“Jack,” Mark said lowly in Jack’s ear, his gaze filled with concern as he watched the other’s trembling frame. “Do you need some air?”

Jack nodded gently, not trusting his voice. What’s gotten into me, he questioned himself. What’s wrong with me?

Soon, they were standing, Mark’s arm still secure around his waist as he led him out the front door, calling over his shoulder that they’d be back in a short bit. The cold night air hit him like a tonne of bricks, Jack visibly flinching as Mark walked them over to a porch swing. Mark sat him down, pulling off his own sweater for Jack to wear before joining him.

“What’s going on?” Mark asked softly, resting the sweater around the other’s shoulders before he slid his arm around Jack’s waist once again, grasping his hand gently.

“I,” Jack’s voice broke off, his mouth held open as he tried to fathom up a response. “I don’t know?”

He looked up to meet Mark’s gaze, hating how those amber pools filled with concern. His body started to tremble, and he couldn’t tell if it was because of his nerves of because of the cold.

“What are you thinking about?” Mark tried again, briefly releasing Jack’s hand to wipe away a tear that began rolling down his cheek.

“You.” The word came out in a broken whisper, almost too quiet to be caught, but Mark did. He tightened his grasp on Jack’s hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

“What about me,” Mark questioned, his voice low.

“Everything, yet nothing at the same time,” Jack stuttered, his gaze flicking to and then away from Mark’s as he spoke. “You’re touches, mostly. How the warmth may feel foreign to me, but still one of the only ways to comfort me. How I can’t think straight sometimes when you gently graze my shoulder, or how my mind shifts from first to forth gear when you wrap your arms around me. I- I know that we’re just friends, and everything’s strictly platonic, and that your intentions aren’t romantic, but- I don’t know. I haven’t felt this safe in someone’s embrace since high school; it’s scary.”

Mark remained silent, his gaze resting on the nothingness behind Jack; did I say something wrong, Jack questioned internally, mentally cursing himself for not making up a lie.

Suddenly, there was warmth on his temple, Jack tensing slightly before sighing at the feeling, his body leaning into the touch. Mark had kissed his temple, the kiss itself chaste, and sweet, and light, but it was warmth nonetheless. As Mark pulled away, Jack felt his face go red with a blush, his gaze moving up to meet Mark’s.

“I’ll be your warmth, okay?” Jack nodded silently at the suggestion, pulling Mark in for a tight hug.

**Author's Note:**

> 2017-07-10 (update):  
> Hey, Seb here; I just wanted to put some of my social media in here as well as a short explanation.  
> This work is my first work on this website; I used to say that this work was my first written work. This work is my second Septiplier work, my first one originally posted to Wattpad before I put that short back on private.  
> This, as well, will be my only public RPF short/story. All of my other previous ones have either been privated, revised with my OCs, or deleted. The reason why I have not deleted this work in particular is due to two reasons: (1) this work is more platonic/pre-slash and (2) I am awfully proud of the way I captured everything.  
> I've kind of fallen out of RPF; I have nothing against people who choose to read, write or create any type of art related to these types of ships. (To be honest, I've been so caught up with Marvel ships that everything else kind of falls short a bit, haha)
> 
> In somewhat other news, I have been debating posting some works with my OCs, but I haven't come to a definite decision on it. Look out for that, maybe?
> 
> Anyway; thank you for reading my work, and thank you for read this not-so little note. Stay safe, take care; ciao!
> 
> //socials\\\  
> insta & twitter: sebbyveggy  
> tumblr: jexbp (soon to be sebbyveggy)


End file.
